Summer Vacation
by atem-pharaoh
Summary: Harry y sus amigos tras terminar el Quinto año en la escuela deciden pasar las vacaciones de verano juntos, donde se presentarán grandes confusiones, lios amorosos, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos y otros no tan nuevos.


** SUMMER VACATION **

Muy bien no creo que sea necesario que diga que los personajes de HP les pertenecen a J.K, pero aviso de antemano para no recibir reclamos, solo habrá algunos personajes que si serán míos, bueno algo así xD (pobrecitos los compadezco vaya creador que les toco xD) bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer capitulo espero sea de su agrado...

PD: Acaban de terminar el quinto año en la escuela y no, no es como el libro, no sigo ese régimen, por si eso se preguntaban.

PD 2: Habrá nuevos personajes y los iré mencionando conforme vayan apareciendo.

Reika.- Mejor amiga de Hermione, de procedencia Muggle, buena en transfiguración y runas antiguas, alegre, simpática, romántica, etc...

Fredy.- Amigo de Ron y Harry, también de procedencia Muggle, bueno en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, es un chico tímido, simpático, alegre, tranquilo, le gustan los animales, etc...

**CAPITULO 1.- Planes **

Era un viernes por la mañana en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, las clases anuales acababan de concluir hacia apenas un escaso día y los alumnos se encontraban preparando sus maletas para dejar sus obligaciones colegiales y poder comenzar a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones de verano con sus familiares ó amigos.

En uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor, yacía cómodamente desparramada Hermione Granger sosteniendo sobre sus manos un libro demasiado grueso, a simple vista se podía deducir que lo estaba leyendo, pero observándola más detenidamente se apreciaba que ni atención le ponía a las páginas que hojeaba, ya que su mirada se desviaba cada cinco segundos hacía la escalera que daba al dormitorio de los chicos, su semblante se notaba impaciente. No pudo resistir mucho tiempo y finalmente explotó.

Pero como tardan esos tres!! –dijo cerrando de golpe el libro y depositándolo bruscamente sobre la mesa, provocando un ligero estruendo.

Vaya parece que alguien no esta de muy buen humor- dijo Ginny mientras bajaba por las escaleras y veía como su amiga con aquella brusquedad hasta esos momentos desconocida en ella, prácticamente tiraba el libro sobre la mesa.

No para nada Ginny, lo que pasa es que esos tres- nuevamente desvió su mirada hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos, dándole entender a Ginny que se refería a los chicos- aún no bajan y se esta haciendo tarde.

Vamos Hermione, no seas así, déjalos dormir, acabamos de concluir con las clases, ¿No crees que se lo merecen?- después de decir eso imitó la postura de su amiga.

No es por eso Ginny-se defendió- lo que pasa es que les deje en claro a aquellos tres tontos que se despertaran temprano- se encogió de hombros.

Hola chicas buenos días- una chica de piel morena, de estatura mediada y con un cuerpo envidiable bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio de quinto año- ¿De que hablan?- preguntó mientras ligeramente movía hacia arriba y abajo un pequeño peine color rosa, tratando de peinar su cabello ondulado de un color castaño oscuro.

Buenos días Reika, por fin te levantas- le regalo una sonrisa, la cual su amiga respondió- Que tanto hiciste anoche que te dormiste tan tarde, ni creas que no me di cuenta, hacías demasiado ruido y no me dejaste dormir a gusto.

Eso no importa, de verdad- agregó al ver el semblante que su amiga había puesto- Mejor díganme de que están hablando. Se sentó a un lado de Hermione.

Bueno aquí le decía a Ginny que aquellos tres tontos aún no bajan y se esta haciendo tarde!!

Ahmm...Hermione, no se si te hayas dado cuenta pero las clases terminaron ayer!!! ¿Para que quieres que se levanten? Sería un milagro que lo hicieran, si aún teniendo clases se levantan tardes con más razón no teniéndolas- miro a su amiga algo extrañada, como esperando alguna explicación lógica para lo que acababa de decir.

Eso mismo le dije yo- exclamó Ginny con la misma expresión que Reika.

Ay es que les dejé bien claro que tenían que levantarse temprano, pero ya verán cuando bajen- cerró sus puños.

A ver Hermione a que viene tanto alboroto, digo si se puede saber- preguntó Ginny, su voz sonaba curiosa.

Cierto chicas no se los he contado, lo siento- se disculpó, las chicas la miraban fijamente para percatarse de cada una de las palabras que Hermione dijera- bueno, dejen contarles- se inclino un poco hacia delante- lo que pasa es que ayer durante la ceremonia de clausura le comenté a los chicos que si no querían que nos juntáramos para ir de vacaciones a algún lado, no se, para divertirnos y pasar un tiempo juntos, que no sea en la escuela...Pero aún no esta nada claro- agregó inmediatamente al ver que Reika comenzaba a verse molesta, ya que ellas desde quinto año se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, las mejores y se tenían absoluta confianza, Reika también era de procedencia Muggle o sangre sucia como Draco Malfoy diría.

Hermione eres brillante!!- brinco emocionada Reika del sillón- es una magnifica idea, ¿Te imaginas? Todos nosotros juntos en el verano, divirtiéndonos y pachangeando- su expresión se veía un poco graciosa, como si estuviera soñando despierta, eso le dio un poco de risa a su amiga, pero resistió las ganas de expresarlo- ¿Yo también estoy invitada? ¿Verdad?- preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos grises, después de volver a la Tierra.

Claro que lo estás Reika y tu también Ginny, no necesitan pedir permiso, no sean ridículas, si no se los había contado era porque aún estamos en los planes y aún no está bien definido si iremos o no, no porque no quisiera que fueran, sin ustedes no sería divertida la fiesta- les sonrió a ambas- Solo espero que los chicos acepten- lo último lo dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacía las escaleras.

No te preocupes por ellos, estarían locos si dijeran que no- la tranquilizo Ginny, Reika asintió.

Eso espero- miró su reloj- Ay pero como tardan estos tres flojos- su voz comenzaba a sonar molesta- Tengo más de media hora esperándolos!!- sus amigas sonrieron, era raro ver así a Hermione, bueno, en realidad no, ya que tratándose de los chicos era una situación prácticamente rutinaria.

¿A quien le dice flojo señorita?- una voz masculina se escucho a sus espaldas. Hermione giro la cabeza hacía el lugar donde provenía el sonido, seguidamente las demás.

¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar Ron Weasley?- lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

No me veas así Hermione, das miedo- dijo fingiendo voz de niño asustado y escondiéndose tras el sillón.

No seas ridículo Ron- respondió ella.

Venga aquí Ronnie yo lo protejo de ese monstruo malo- dijo Reika con voz extraña, como cuando las mamas consienten a los hijos, o les hacen cariñitos.

No me llames así Redfield- dijo molesto, detestaba que le llamaran Ronnie.

¿Por qué Ronnie? ¿No quiere que mami lo proteja del monstruo?- utilizando la misma voz que antes. La chica hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada.

Tu lo pediste Redfield- seguidamente se lanzo sobre la chica y comenzó la batalla, claro que no de verdad, simplemente de broma.

Inmaduros-dijo Hermione para sí- Háganse para allá, pobre de ti que me des un golpe Ronald- amenazó al chico, ya que al estar luchando con Reika volaban manos y piernas por todos lados.

Que miedo me das Mione- fue la simple respuesta que dio su amigo después de esquivar una mano de Reika.

Deberías Weasley- decidió ponerse de pie antes de recibir un golpe- Ron ¿Dónde están Harry y Fredy?- le preguntó al notar la ausencia de estos dos. Eso provocó que la entretenida pelea de sus amigos terminara por el bien de la humanidad.

Pues Harry no tarda, cuando bajé, él estaba entrando en el baño y mejor decidí bajar a esperarlo aquí con ustedes- dijo esto estando de pie y mirando a Hermione a los ojos- Y Fredy, bueno el muy flojo apenas se comenzaba a despertar, pero no creo que tarde en bajar tampoco- al terminar se sentó en el otro sillón que aún se encontraba vacío (había tres)- Ah, Hola Ginny- saludó a su hermana, no había notado su presencia.

Hola Ron, buenos días- levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

Bueno, mientras los esperamos que...- había comenzado a decir Ron, pero se calló al escuchar el sonido que hacían las escaleras al momento que alguien pasaba por ella, y así era, Harry venía bajando apresuradamente de éstas, dando grandes zancadas de dos escalones por pie- Ya era hora Harry!!

Lo siento chicos, se me hizo tarde- no se atrevió a dirigir la mirada a su amiga, sabía que estaría molesta, e hizo bien al no hacerlo ya que no lo veía de muy buena forma.

Pues a que horas te habrás dormido anoche, para levantarte tan tarde- le reprocho Hermione.

Ah! Yo te puedo responder eso Hermione- dijo Ron- Veras...

Cállate!!- lo interrumpió Harry, regalándole una mirada amenazante, Ron se limito a poner cara de niño que no rompe ni un plato, las tres chicas fruncieron el ceño, pero no le tomaron importancia.

Bueno Hermione, ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Ron cambiando de tema- ¿Iremos o no?

Bueno Ron, a mi me gustaría que si fuéramos, pero falta que ustedes lo aprueben- sus amigos asintieron, Harry se había sentado a un lado de Ron y Hermione nuevamente en el sillón donde se encontraba Reika- Bien, se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a SunBeach, es un lugar bonito tiene demasiados lugares interesantes.

¿Cómo que?- la interrumpió Ron

Ronald, no me interrumpas- le reprocho, el chico se limito a fulminarla con la mirada- Bueno como decía SunBeach es un lugar hermoso, tiene una playa hermosa, unos hoteles fantásticos y ni se diga de la vida nocturna, los mejores antros (discos) del mundo.

¿Antros? ¿Qué rayos es eso?- le pregunto Ron con cara de incredulidad, Ginny mantenía la misma postura.

Veras los antros vienen siendo como un lugar Muggle donde la gente se reúne para bailar, estar con los amigos, tomar, en pocas palabras, para divertirse- contestó Fredy desde las escaleras, todos dirigieron su mirada hacía ese lugar. Fredy era un chico alto, de piel morena, cabello corto de color negro y ojos café claro.

Hasta que bajaste Frodomongo- dijo Reika.

Cállate Mappi- fue el saludo que le dirigió el chico- Hola chicos!- saludo a los demás y tomo asiento enseguida de Ginny- Bueno ¿De que me perdí?

Bueno, es que Hermione nos estaba proponiendo el ir a un tal lugar llamado SunBeach donde hay tantos- le respondió Ron.

No son tantos Ron, son Antros- lo corrigió Hermione.

No me interesa, para mi es la misma, señorita perfección- dijo un tanto molesto.

Bueno a mí cualquier lugar me parece genial, siempre y cuando nos divirtamos- los interrumpió Harry.

Tienes toda la razón Harry- lo apoyó Reika- así que ya esta decidido iremos a SunBeach- todos asintieron.

¿Cuándo nos iríamos?- preguntó Ginny.

Bueno, lo más pronto posible, no se, este Domingo tal vez, Lunes a mas tardar ¿Qué les parece?

De acuerdo Hermione, mientras más rápido, mejor- dijo Ron.

Bueno chicos, como todos estamos ya de acuerdo, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar?- dijo Harry al ver que sus tripas rugían exigiendo algo de alimento.

Harry, leíste mi mente- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

Si vamonos, se esta haciendo tarde- apoyó a los chicos la hermana del pelirrojo.

Y hace mucha hambre- puntualizó Fredy sobándose el estomago con una mano.

Bien, entonces a desayunar, pero no se les olvide alistar sus maletas- les dijo amenazadoramente a cada uno de ellos- Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba, si quieren pueden ir a mi casa y ya de ahí nos podemos ir, digo si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Pues para Fredy y para mi no habrá problema- se limitó a decir Reika- ya que de todas formas ya teníamos planeado ir a tu casa en el verano- Fredy asintió, afirmando el comentario de Reika, Fredy al igual que Reika y Hermione era de procedencia Muggle.

Si lo sé Reika, pero ¿Y los demás?- miro a los otros chicos.

No te preocupes, solo habrá que avisarles a nuestros padres que iremos a tu casa, ya que dudo que no nos den permiso.

Tienes razón Ginny- la apoyo su hermano- ¿Y tu, como le harás Harry?

Bueno no creo que sea problema, a los Dursley les fascinara la idea de que me vaya con ustedes todo el verano con tal de mantenerme lejos de ellos- dijo despreocupadamente.

Por lo menos coméntaselo a Dumbledore y que te dé su opinión.

Está bien Hermione, si eso te hace feliz- se encogió de hombros.

¿Nos podemos ir YA?-Ron se estaba impacientando- Me muero de hambre.

No eres el único- dijo Fredy- aunque tienes razón, ya vamonos ¿No?

Esta bien, ya vamonos- Y tras decir esto los seis chicos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y emprendieron el camino hacia el comedor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien eso es todo, opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bienvenido, gracias por soportar la lectura.


End file.
